The Arena: Ch. 16
Chapter 16: A Shocking Confrontation “Zeus…” I muttered. And with that, I lunged. I flung my self forward, arms extended and covered in Titan Mist. But Zeus was too strong. Before I could even swing, he grabbed me by the throat and sent me hard into the ground. The veined tile cracked beneath me, and I stood up slowly, back aching painfully. “What do you want?” I growled, rubbing my head. “I am here to confront you,” Zeus roared, and the ceiling above seemed to rumble. “Confrontation? Well, Lord of the Universe, I’m not really in the mood-” I began, but Zeus raised his hand and my mouth shut tight. I tried to open it, but it seemed sown together. “Fool. Speak only when spoken to,” he snarled. “Now sit.” I sat. Zeus began to circle around me, casing me up and down as if I were some deadly weapon. “You are almost finished with this competition, are you not?” he hissed. “Yes,” I said, a drip of spite in my voice. “You are very strong Mr. Wood,” Zeus said. He hesitated for a moment, letting my last name roll of his tongue, “Just like your father…and grandfather But you can not beat me.” “What do you know about my ancestor?” I hissed. Zeus chuckled and the sound of a screeching eagle followed. “You are wise boy, but you are young. Young meaning you are still ignorant. Have you forgotten that I was the one who ended your grandfather’s rebellion?” “Right,” I muttered. “As I said, your ancestor was strong. Bladewood was in fact…special. He was not your regular mortal. In fact, I would never have thought he was mortal if I hadn’t seen him burned alive in front of me.” Zeus stopped infront of me and crouched, leveling his eyes with mine. “Bladewood was a great leader, but he was a fool. He may have had Titan Mist but he was never as strong as me,” Zeus laughed in my face. “And neither was your father or mother.” I looked dead into his eyes. Hurricanes and storms seemed to reflect back out of them. “Do not speak of my mother to me,” I hissed. This seemed to piss him off a little. Zeus grabbed me by the throat and a surge of electricity seemed to tingle down my spine. “Do not tell me who I shall and shall not speak of,” Zeus rumbled. Continuing, he stood again. “Your father proved to be a worthy adversary, however. When he learned of his father’s death, he flew to mount Olympus and challenged the Olympians. I remember his exact words: ''‘Olympians, lords and ladies in the skies. I challenge you all to battle. Face me like the gods you claim to be. Face my Titan Mist or perish now..’ ''Ha…what a fool.” My father’s words swam through my brain. He had challenged the gods with his Titan Mist… I know what I must do, I told myself. “I will win this,” I spat at Zeus. His eyes widened and his mouth twitched as my saliva was slung across his face. He wiped the spit of his face. “How dare-” he began but I continued. “I will win the Arena Tournament. I will kill the last three contestants. I will fight for Nova, for my mother and father, for Bladewood the Great. I will finish what they started.” I stood up, towering over the crouched form of Zeus, even though he was- standing- taller than me. “And I will defeat you, Zeus.” Zeus stood, standing over me. He chuckled and the entire room roared and rumbled. “Ha! You think-” Then my hand was covered in Titan Mist and Zeus was sent smoking across the room. He slammed into the wall, rubble falling out of his head. “Fool! You dare attack the King of Oly-” But as he spoke, I exited the Library Infinite, leaving all the memories behind me. In only one hour I would be back in the Arena facing Dazzler. I would be that much closer to the beginning of the Rebellion, and the end of the Arena. Next Chapter: Chapter 17: Torrin vs Dazzler Category:The Arena Category:Chapter Page